


An Avenger's Consequences

by bi_furious1



Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: The Black Widow must face her sexual demons when her past comes back to haunt her.





	An Avenger's Consequences

Creeping through the solitary darkness, the Black Widow gradually emerged from the shadows. Slipping through the open courtyard, the redhead vaulted over a high fence before dropping down into a sea of endless shipping containers. While avoiding security in a place like this was easy Natasha Romanoff would take no chances; she was still a wanted woman.

Feeling her belt cut tight against her hip, Natasha crouched low, grimacing as she waited for a guard to pass. Leaning against a steel barrier she took a steadying breath, chest threatening to bust the tight green vest she wore over her trademark navy catsuit.

Rising from her hidden position, Natasha darted stealthily through the nondescript metal maze, green eyes searching the darkness for the right container. Tight leather hugging her voluptuous curves, she delved deep into the eery complex of rusted towers.

Finding her target, Natasha scanned the container’s serial number, whilst checking its perimeter was clear. Raising a fist the Avenger prepared to knock. Before she could however the door clunked open. 

Natasha darted backward instinctively as the heavy steel swung towards her. Thumbing the hammer of the pistol strapped around her hip, she blinked hard, harsh light blinding her as it cascaded through the open portal.

Stepping into the limited space, Natasha closed the door behind her, careful not to slam it as she locked herself inside. Turning, the redhead's eyes adjusted slowly to her bright new surroundings:

The inside of the 3 by 9 container was considerably more high tech than the rusting metal exterior: This was a black site, a disused safehouse built by the long defunct SHIELD. However; where once there had been racks lined with weapons now each shelf was adorned with toys from her deepest darkest fantasies. Yet the woman at the centre of the room was all Natasha could see:

"You are late," Maria Hill stated coldly, acting as if nothing had changed, even though everything had. The Avengers had fractured, lines had been crossed. It had been 6 months, 27 days since their last encounter. But Maria was acting exactly the same:

Dressed in a form-fitting grey jumpsuit not dissimilar to Natasha’s own, the former Director of SHIELD had lost none of her composure, emanating strength in-spite of their troubling new circumstances. Dark hair tied back in a tight bun, the brunette looked up from her work, fixing Natasha with her sharp blue stare.

Wilting almost immediately, Natasha tried not to react to the girl strapped between them; doing her best to feign indifference. Bound and gagged, the naked young thing wriggled against the restraints that tied her to the central workbench. Moaning pathetically, she stared back at Natasha:

“You wanted to see me?”

Massaging her subject, Maria ran her palms methodically along the girl’s tense back, finger tips tracing the tight straps crisscrossing over tanned skin. Reaching under her the brunette brazenly appraised soft naked flesh. Weighing the girl’s full chest in her firm grip, Maria plucked hard nipples, eliciting a strangled groan from her petrified subject. Satisfied with the girl's reaction, the Ex-Director of SHIELD nodded, finally addressing the elephant in the room:

“That suit looks ready to burst.”

Already feeling self-conscious, Natasha tried to ignore the cruel jab, fingers tracing over her tight utility belt: Perhaps her body had lost some if its finer tone, the safety and security of civilian life applying a generous layer of cellulite to her frame; oozing through every curve and join of her skintight leather suit. Tugging hopelessly at the zipper that cut a vertical line in the front of her costume, the metal link remained low, stuck between her ample breasts.

Natasha shook her head; in less than 30 seconds Maria had belittled and demeaned her, exuding the dominance that had quelled the former Avenger again and again. Clearing her throat, the Black Widow tried to respond curtly:

“I’ve been in hiding for over a year."

“Then forced retirement doesn’t suit you.”

“What do you expect?” Natasha replied defensively, “You had me babysitting a kid for 6 months."

“Careful Romanoff," Maria growled, her sharp gaze cutting into Natasha once more: "You remember the chain of command don’t you? Or do I have to strap you back into this thing?”

Seeing Maria’s hand disappear beneath the bent over girl, Natasha heard a sharp intake of breath as she shuddered in place. Of course, Natasha remembered this treatment, the recalibration exercises were designed to change a woman's priorities: Hours, days spent in perpetual ecstasy, so close to release, so completely at the mercy of a superior. Every tool around them would be used until this girl was as weak and pliable as a new born lamb, ready to submit in every way she could. Finally she would be remade; crafted into a tool for sexual espionage.

Biting her tongue, Natasha shook her head. Of course she had known she wasn't Maria’s only subject; the brunette had an insatiable appetite. Still it hurt to watch as she broke in her latest, more nubile asset.

Smiling darkly back at her, Maria slowly removed her arm from between the recruit's trembling thighs, lifting her hand to the light, inspecting cream covered fingers:

“Good girl.”

Strutting around her subject, Maria opened the nearest cabinet, addressing Natasha as she searched: 

“There are rumours that the Black Widow has been compromised.”

“No Ma’am.”

“So why are you not blonde?”

Confused, Natasha ran a hand through her hair. Inspecting wavy red locks, she cursed under her breath:

“Wanda...“

“Don’t forget your place in all this Romanoff,” Maria stated coldly. Stepping around the inclined girl, Natasha watched the brunette select the next largest strap-on in a row, suppressing a gulp as the brunette removed the huge, ribbed cock from its holder.

“You’re a half-measure,” Maria stated curtly: “a balm to distract our enemies, not our friends.”

Turning away from Natasha, the superior brunette held the heavy dildo to her crotch, signalling her asset as she spoke:

"And I want you blonde."

Stepping close behind Maria, Natasha reached around the other woman, securing the straps as her superior continued:

“What is the mission?”

“I don’t do ‘missions’ anymore, you know that-“

“What is the mission Romanoff!?”

Hanging her head, Natasha spoke quietly:

“No repeats. No feelings. The mission is submission.”

“Good. Now hand me that.” 

Pointing to the tube of lubricant on the counter beside Natasha, the redhead reluctantly passed it to her, watching as the brunette squeezed gel over her fake phallus, speaking nonchalantly even as she massaged the liquid over the hard black tip:

“I don't want to hear you've been domesticated. Don’t get compromised-”

Strutting past Natasha, Maria ran her eyes over her Natasha's buxom physique, secretly enjoying the extra layer of fat that bloated her already thick behind. Brushing past, she purposefully slapped a plump cheek:

“-Or sloppy.”

Smirking, the brunette watched bountiful flesh jiggle in skintight leather, Natasha staying dutifully silent. Turning back to her hogtied recruit, Maria issued instructions:

“There has been a sighting of Rainbow Bridge activity in Europe. One of our contacts over there has hinted they know more than me. I don't like that."

“They’re connected?” Natasha asked, watching as Maria took her place back behind the wide-eyed girl, stroking her ass before parting quivering cheeks:

“Undetermined. Go to Berlin and see what you can find.”

Lining up her dildo as she spoke, Maria met Natasha’s eyes once more. Staring back into those cold blue orbs, Natasha tensed, sensing what was coming:

In one powerful stroke, the brunette penetrated her target, the girl squealing helplessly around the gag in her mouth as Maria sank her strap-on deep into her tight virgin ass.

Maria reveled in the redhead's discomfort almost as much as she did this new girl's: none of her subjects had lasted as long as the Black Widow. Who knew such perfect submission required such… resilience.

Feeling the delicious pressure of the girl's tightness around her cock, the brunette made sure Natasha watched as her thighs slapped her subject's behind, enjoying the girl's muffled moans. Leaning against her hips, Maria exhaled, drinking in another delicious submission.

Glancing down into those desperate eyes, Natasha felt the girl's pleasurable agony. Losing her nerve, Natasha turned away; knowing all too well the utter depravation of sodomy. 

“Remember the mission Romanoff.”

Climbing out of the container, the Black Widow waited for the steel to slam shut behind her. Walking out of the complex, Natasha made no attempt at stealth: more compromised than ever.

 

….

 

Slinking through a club on Potsdammer Platz, Natasha ignored the incessant noise and throbbing light, focusing on getting a drink. Finding an empty space at the crowded bar the ex-agent planted herself on a high stool.

Natasha had been told their contact would find her here; otherwise she had zero intel. As far as ops go, this was already a bust. But this was not an op; and she had no authority. No plan, no weapons, no intel. Natasha was expected to sit on this stool until her contact revealed herself: Already completely at their mercy.

But as always Natasha made a good impression; dressed in a strapless blue satin gown the Ex-Avenger cut an elegant figure, standing apart from her bustling surroundings, perfectly poised, flawless make-up and quaffed hair emphasising her already stunning beauty. Sauntering casually forward, impossibly high stilettos accentuated the graceful curve of Natasha's back while raising her voluptuous round behind and pronouncing her full chest.

Minutes slowly ticked by. Finishing her first martini, Natasha ordered a second, taking a sip as she turned to survey the heaving crowd, watching men and women gyrate to the heavy beat as she searched for any sign of danger. The club was metropolitan, a place for rich, spoilt German kids to blow of steam: Natasha didn’t like it.

When she finally felt a tap on her shoulder Natasha was legitimately surprised; it took a skilled opponent to sneak up on her. Twisting to face the new arrival, the Black Widow's eyes widened:

“You’re a hard girl to reach.”

Sharon Carter smiled:

“Romanoff.”

Blinking disbelievingly, Natasha cleared her throat:

“You’re our contact in Berlin??”

“Bet you hoped you’d never see me again huh?”

Natasha shook her head in dismay. Dressed in a black cocktail dress, the ex-SHIELD agent looked stunning, perfectly at ease in their vulgar setting. Taking a seat beside the former Avenger, Sharon nodded:

“Like the new look.”

Leaning forward, Natasha subconsciously ran her fingers through recently dyed hair, brushing platinum blonde locks; just as Maria had insisted:

“Thanks."

Sharon shrugged:

“Makes you look like a hooker.”

Leaning on the bar, Natasha downed the rest of her martini:

“You're a blonde too.”

“Yeah, but it looks good on me.”

Natasha shook her head wearily: Agent 13 was a former member of SHIELD and a failed subject of the sexual espionage recruitment program. Natasha had personally evaluated and rejected the other woman. Given the circumstances, how could Maria possibly expect to coax information out of her?!

As if reading her mind, Sharon smirked:

“One and done huh? I never passed your test?”

Staring back at the other woman, Natasha felt trapped, unsure how to respond.

“Well I say your ’test’. You were never really pulling the strings were you Romanoff? How is Maria??”

Natasha grimaced. Ignoring the jab, the Ex-Avenger decided to follow through on why she had come:

“What do you know Carter?”

“Ohhhh I’ve heard stories.”

“Like what?”

“Like the one about you and that reporter. What was her name?”

Natasha gritted her teeth:

“I’m talking about the possible alien incursion-“

“-Christina?”

Frowning back at the impertinent CIA Agent, Natasha could tell Sharon intended to play this out. If she wanted the girl’s information, she would have to play along:

“Christine,” Natasha muttered, “Christine Everheart.”

"Everheart..." Sharon murmured, "Well, story goes you fucked Ms. Everheart on the set of her talk show." The CIA agent chuckled darkly, “Crazy right?”

Natasha avoiding her eye, Sharon waited patiently, ordering her own drink whilst the two sat in silence. Recognising they were at an impasse, Natasha reluctantly responded:

“It had to be juicy enough to make Everheart back down. I gave her the chance of an exclusive interview with the infamous ‘Black Widow.’ She jumped at it, wanted a scoop and I gave her one. Just not the one she intended… the footage on the cameras made for handy blackmail material. The Avengers have got good press from her station ever since.”

"Wow,” Sharon gasped, genuinely appalled: “I knew SHIELD’s Sexual Espionage program was dirty, but still…”

Feeling exposed, Natasha quickly changed the subject:

“Know any other tall tales?”

Leaning forward, Sharon grinned, digging deeper:

“Hill sank her claws into you young didn't she? Turned the infamous Black Widow into her puppet. Explains a lot actually. Even our one night stand!”

Stirring her drink with a finger, Sharon paused, considering what she’d learnt:

“It really doesn’t bother you? Sleeping with all those people??”

Natasha glanced down at her martini, suppressing her emotions:

“I don’t stop to think about it.”

By now Natasha knew this interaction was about more than delivering information; Carter had been investigating her. For what? Revenge? Whatever her reasons, Natasha wasn’t here to satisfy the CIA agent’s curiosity. Or therapy. Clearing her throat, the Black Widow hastily changed the subject:

“So the Rainbow Bridge activity -Mmph!“

Cutting her off, the blonde leant forward quickly, capturing Natasha’s mouth in an insistent kiss.

Taken aback, Natasha nevertheless accepted Sharon’s lips as they moved against her own. Lasting only a few seconds, Sharon pulled away:

“Then don’t think about this.”

Mouths sealing together once more, Sharon held Natasha to her, both women oblivious to the noise all around them. Taking the lead, Sharon sucked her plump lower lip, teeth nipping soft flesh. Holding Natasha’s head, the CIA agent opened her mouth, tongue exploring Natasha’s perfect teeth before delving deeper still.

Feeling a presumptuous hand slide up her inner thigh, Natasha reactivated her senses. Pushing the blonde away she cleared her throat indignantly, rising from her stool to scowl back at her tormentor:

“I’m not here for that, or to tell you my life story! And since you’ve got nothing to tell me; we’re done here.”

Attempting to leave, Natasha pushed through the crowd, Sharon following in her wake:

“So Romanoff, how do you justify submitting to all those women?”

Ignoring the uppity CIA agent, Natasha flounced into the quiet corridor behind the throbbing club, making her way to the cloakroom. Still in pursuit, Sharon finally got her attention:

“Or are you just her bitch??”

Twisting to face the other blonde Natasha took Sharon by surprise; thrusting Agent 13 up against a vandalised wall. Easily deflecting a defensive elbow, Natasha used a simple hold to pin Sharon’s face to the hard concrete. Gripping her by the back of the neck, Natasha growled:

“You don't know me.”

Grinning, Sharon responded awkwardly, cheek pressed against the cold surface:

“You can drop the act! You may play it cool for the public, punch a few aliens or terrorists or whatever! But that’s not why you were an Avenger was it? No, beneath the facade you’re just a whore; trading sex for secrets, influence!”

As if to punctuate her point, Sharon pressed backwards with her hips, gyrating against her captor's curvaceous body. Feeling Natasha’s full chest brush against her back, the blonde grinned:

“I’m not judging, by the way. I actually think its pretty hot!”

Glaring at the back of the blonde's head, Natasha grimaced; of all the people to figure her out, why did it have to be Sharon Carter? The woman personally rejected by herself and Maria! Holding firm, Natasha twisted the girl’s arm up into her back:

“Ahhh! I’m sure Ms Everheart and the -Media-ah! Would love to know what I know! Just like you want to know about this alien incursion…”

Locked together for several long seconds, Natasha considered what was at stake; Agent 13's implication was clear. Closing her eyes, the Ex-Avenger sighed:

The mission is submission.

Relenting, Natasha finally released the other woman. Shaking her head, Sharon massaged her sore arm as the platinum blonde grudgingly replied:

“What do you want from me??”

Dark brown eyes turning cold, Sharon advanced on the other woman, not stopping until Natasha’s back was to the opposite wall:

“The same thing everyone else wants from you,” Sharon explained, raising a suggestive eyebrow: “well that and payback for last time.“

Considering her offer, Natasha balled her fists. The last thing they needed was some arrogant, second-rate CIA agent knowing about her other little side projects. But she had to be ready for what was coming! Closing her eyes, Natasha sighed, making the same decision she always made:

The mission is submission.

The Black Widow nodded slowly.

Smiling, Sharon took the platinum blonde’s chin, eying those full, pouting lips. Unable to hold back anymore, she caught the beautiful woman’s mouth in a deep, searing kiss. Body’s rolling together, their curves locked harmoniously as the two women finally embraced.

Determined to hold her own, this time Natasha forced open the girl’s willing lips, her tongue tangling with Sharon’s as she balled her dirty blonde hair. Tasting each other, the two women wrapped together, Sharon taking Natasha's face in her hands.

Not breaking the kiss, Sharon bit into Natasha’ plump flesh, even while her hands moved around the Avenger’s back. Finger’s gliding over smooth satin, they tangled in her gown, descending teasingly around her ribs.

Lips separating with a loud smack, Sharon couldn’t resist diving downward to nestle her face in the nape of Natasha’s neck showering kiss after kiss on perfect white flesh. Nipping skin with her teeth, Sharon revelled in her prize, hands sliding over the Black Widow’s hourglass figure, tracing smooth silk as she grasped the blonde’s hips.

Slipping a bare thigh between the other woman legs, Sharon smiled when she found a hot core awaiting her. Pulling backward she took Natasha’s hand, leading the way.

Rushing back to her hotel room on the other side of Potsdammer Platz, Sharon slammed the door behind them, not content until she had the Avenger all to herself. Smiling victoriously, she advanced on the reticent woman; Sharon had been waiting for this moment for a long time:

Ever since Natasha had humiliated Sharon she had been plotting her revenge. That night had become something of an obsession; it was one thing to be denied access to the upper echelons of SHIELD, but to be literally fucked in the process?! Being a Spy, niece of the Great Peggy Carter, Sharon had found the humiliation too much to bear. So she had used the skillset she’d been trained with; wormed her way back into the Black Widow’s inner circle. Of course, all she really had to do was wait, keep her ear to the ground; that was the nature of the intelligence industry. Digging deeper she had uncovered more of the Black Widow’s sordid encounters, enough to make a thick file. Sharon hadn’t been the first to be manipulated by the sexual espionage program and she hadn’t been the last; Hill’s pet had kept very very busy. Knowing Natasha’s MO, Finally Sharon had something juicy enough to trade for another night with Romanoff. And this time she would not be denied. Tonight, Agent 13 was going to get lucky.

Moving behind Natasha, Sharon peeled the platinum blonde out of her gown, allowing the light fabric to float down to the floor. Revealing luxurious lingerie, the CIA agent’s eyes drank in the voluptuous curves of the Black Widow. Grinning, Sharon slid her fingers under the Ex-Avenger’s arms to grasp her glorious breasts, teasing the lace of her strapless green lingerie. Moving downwards, Sharon skimmed over knickers and matching garters; pleased with her reward. Reaching under her own skirt, Sharon tugged a pair of handcuffs from her thigh holster.

Groaning, Natasha didn’t resist as the girl grasped her arms, surprised only when she suddenly felt cold steel around her wrists. Twisting to face her obnoxious tormentor, Natasha stared incredulously at the smug blonde:

“What? You thought I’d trust you after last time?”

Natasha grimaced, tugging at her tight restraints. 

“Although… It would be hilarious if I delivered you to the CIA like this; all hot and helpless.”

Shrugging, Sharon stepped out of her black dress, revealing her own shapely form:

“But I’d rather have you to myself...”

Leading Natasha over to her luxurious bedspread, Sharon perched on the edge of satin sheets, raising an expectant eyebrow:

“I think you know what I want.”

Nodding, Natasha knelt before the young agent. All things considered, this was a fair punishment. And given how she had tortured Sharon before, the irony of this reversal of fortune was not lost on the submissive Ex-Avenger.

Sharon parted her thighs invitingly, the implication clear:

Crawling forward, Natasha nestled between the girl's open legs, hands still tied behind her back.

Unfastening her bra, Sharon released her modest chest, the girl’s pert globes hanging in front of Natasha’s waiting face. Taking the Black Widow’s head in her hands, the CIA agent tugged the blonde forward:

Though they weren't quite as impressive as her own, Sharon’s breasts were full and pert, and felt wonderful in Natasha's mouth, The Black Widow slipping one nipple between her lips while the girl tweaked the other with her fingers. Tugging on the hard bud with her teeth, Natasha rolled the hardening flesh around her mouth before gently starting to suckle.

Swapping between the two, Natasha kissed her way across to the other nipple, going back and forth, lavishing the girl’s chest with glorious lustful attention, licking and sucking in equal measure. Feeling out the CIA girl’s response, in the end she even started biting, drawing sharp breaths from her young lover. 

Soon it became too much for Sharon, desperate for the revenge she had worked so hard for: Pushing down on the top of the Black Widow’s head, Sharon tried to stay calm as those plump wet lips moved between her breasts, slipping over her tight abdomen.

Laying down kiss after kiss, Natasha quickly descended. Remembering she had no hands, Natasha rolled her eyes; she would have to improvise. Taking the hem of Sharon’s black knickers between her sharp white teeth, she looked up at the blonde, awaiting her approval.

Delighted, Sharon lifted her svelte behind, allowing Natasha to tug down her skimpy underwear, using only her mouth to slide the lacy black fabric over long slender legs. Seeing the woman that had once fucked her into hysterics doing something so painfully subservient, Sharon held her breath in anticipation, already dripping wet when the Black Widow returned to her core.

Leaning in, the dyed blonde kissed the inside of the girl’s thigh as she moved closer to her target. Reaching the perfect folds of the younger woman’s sex, Natasha suppressed her frustration; once again bending to the will of a lesser woman.

But the mission was submission.  
   
Tilting her head Natasha expertly flicked out her tongue, swiping at Carter’s swollen lips. Gathering a sweet helping of her rich taste, she opened her mouth wide to encapsulate the full, firm peach before her, taking another long lick of the girl’s pussy.  
   
Closing her eyes, Natasha could imagine the dark, lustful joy plastered on the CIA agent’s face, after all; this is what she had wanted all along.

“Mmmm…”

Sharon sighed; even in her lustful dreams she’d never imagined the Black Widow would be so good in this moment, strong tongue sliding over her core with the skill and grace only years of practice could afford. The agent groaned as Natasha moved back up and down several times, opening her slick entrance with her mouth before delving further inside her pussy.

Getting past her initial distaste, Natasha started to eat with earnest, determined to please the infuriating girl and complete her sub-mission. Lapping with precision, Natasha intentionally rolled her tongue over Sharon’s swollen lower lips, moving up only to swipe lightly at her clit. Repeating this sensual rhythm, soon the CIA agent’s thighs were clutching her face, the girl moaning ecstatically for her to continue: Grasping Natasha’s head, Sharon ensured the platinum blonde never strayed from her main course.  
   
Licking deeper and deeper into the agent’s snatch, Natasha allowed herself to enjoy the sweet taste of Sharon’s warm, rich honey. However tortured, Natasha knew pleasure was her greatest skill; her super power.  
   
Starting a slow, unconscious motion with her hips, Sharon ground her pussy into Natasha’s open mouth, loving the feel of those thick red lips stretching over her moist peach, the soft squelch music to her ears. This went on for sometime, Sharon undulating with every squish of Natasha’s hot tongue.  
   
Rapidly losing her composure Sharon ran a hand through her own dirty blonde hair. Breathing deeply she leant backward on the bed, full breasts jiggling in the hot air. Staring up at the ceiling, her mouth fell open as pleasure finally enveloped her body.

“Yesss! Unngh Mmmm! Take it you slut!” 

Mocking the Ex-Avenger, Natasha concentrated on the task at hand. Feeling Agent Carter redistribute her weight Natasha didn’t miss a beat, leaning in to press her face even further between the girl’s legs, determined to get her off.

Sharon gasped in pleasure as the Ex-Avenger handled her body expertly. Aggressively devouring her sweet centre, cream spread across Natasha’s beautiful face; smearing her lipstick across her cheek. Tongue penetrating the blonde it moved back and forth over and over, curling against her g-spot. Clenching her eyes shut as Natasha stroked her insides, Sharon yelped in delight.  
   
Shuddering as her orgasm built, the CIA agent tangled one hand in Natasha’s glossy blonde hair whilst the other tore at the satin sheets. Twitching on her knees, Natasha swallowed dutifully as she was delivered another mouthful of cream, wishing she had the strength to pull away from her obnoxious tormentor.  
   
Seeing the Black Widow between her legs, Sharon felt an unparalleled sense of achievement, the blonde’s head bobbing between her thighs, determined green eyes staring back at her even as she gulped down mouthfuls of her tangy nectar. Denying the hungry slut no longer, Sharon felt the release of victory:  
   
First the girl's svelt body flexed; pulling Natasha further in before reverberating out; her mouth inundated with a pressurised burst of cream. Hitting the back of her throat, the Ex-Avenger took her medicine.

Boasting ecstatically, Sharon yelled down at her sub:

“T-They’re not missions you know! Mmm-not anymore. She’s using you just like I’m using you nnH-Now! Ugh! And one day she’ll have used you up! Unnngh!! Or set you up…”

Blinking angrily, Natasha scowled into the girl’s hot pussy, swallowing another generous burst of cream along with her boiling frustration.

Feeling those sharp white teeth against her nethers, Sharon knew she had struck a nerve; but she was still determined to do more damage. Bending her knees, Sharon arched her back, flexing up off the bed and literally bending over backwards to get her revenge:

“Lick-Unngh! Lick my asshole you SHIELD Ssslut!!”

Mouth already embedded in Sharon’s pussy, in seconds her face was smeared between the girl’s tight cheeks, Natasha barely having time to register the change before she felt the tight crinkle of Sharon’s sphincter being pressed against her plump lips. Aware she had no choice, Natasha sealed her mouth around the blonde’s starfish and rolled her tongue deep into the crevasse.

Driving Sharon crazy, the blonde was soon thrusting her hips forward into the other woman’s face, using Natasha's beautiful features to massage her wet nethers while her tongue swirled around the CIA agent's asshole.

Licking her up and down, Natasha massaged the hollow of Sharon’s anus as her tongue rolled upward. Not yet delving inside, she leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on the delicate flesh. Going further, her tongue circled around the rim of the CIA Agent’s asshole.  
   
Watching Natasha’s blonde head disappear, Sharon almost came again, suppressing the urge only to prolong the Ex-Avenger's humiliation. Gasping with unrestrained joy, the CIA agent relaxed into the woman's mouth, getting off on the utter subservience of this supposed ‘Avenger’ giving her the perfect rim job.  
   
Breathing in the Sharon's intense heat, Natasha let that pressure envelope her tongue with each penetration. Snaking the muscle in an out of the CIA agent, each gentle invasion tickled the girl to no end, while reminding Natasha how far she had fallen.

Pulses reverberating up through her asshole, Natasha strummed nerves Sharon didn’t know she had, eyes watering as those lips sealed around her tight pucker, Natasha’s hot breath rushing into her exposed colon:

“AHHHHH!”

Unable to hold it off any longer, Sharon screamed in ecstasy, eyelids fluttering as another orgasm cascaded though her system.

Feeling hot cream drizzle over her face, Natasha instinctively moved upward to the main course; latching onto the girl’s swollen peach once more; licking her pussy clean as Sharon collapsed back down onto the bed.  
   
“Mmmm thank you…” Sharon murmured, basking in her glorious afterglow as the Ex-Avenger dutifully cleaned her up:

“Of course... I should thank you really. Thats why you failed me isn’t it?? Your twisted idea of protection.”

Staying silent, Natasha concentrated on massaging the CIA agent’s hot core with soft swipes of her tongue, sliding over wet folds to bring the blonde down gently.

“Or was it so I wouldn’t become a submissive slut like you??”

Irritated, Natasha finally snapped:

“OWww!”

Flinching, Sharon gasped as Natasha nipped her clit between sharp white teeth, instantly bringing the CIA agent back to reality:

“What the hell?!”

Sitting up to stare incredulously at her pussy eater, Sharon was surprised when the Ex-Avenger rose determinedly from between her thighs, resentment blaring from the other woman’s eyes:

“Who's really deluding themselves Carter??”

“I’m sorry?!”

“You didn’t cum because I batted my eyelashes at you!”

“No I came because of you and Hill’s messed up mind games!”

Natasha shook her head: 

“You looked up to me back then, cos I reminded you of someone: The famous Peggy Carter. The woman that changed the intelligence industry. Your hero, right??”

Sharon’s eyes narrowed:

“What about her?!”

Climbing onto the bed, Natasha leant over the other woman, replying slowly:

“You want to know the truth?! She was a slut: just, like, me.”

For several seconds they stared back at each other, genuine hatred resonating between the two blondes before Sharon finally spoke:

“Tell me Agent Romanoff, do you remember what I keep under my pillow??”

Moving, Sharon rounded on the handcuffed woman.

Natasha nodded slowly.

“Admit that you were lying and I won’t have to reacquaint you.”

In that moment Natasha knew she had a choice: leave and maintain some dignity. Or stand her ground and face further humiliation. Something compelled her to stand her ground:

“Who do you think trained Hill?” Natasha purred, glaring back at the girl, “Peggy Carter practically invented sexual espionage.”

Pouncing on the bound blonde, Sharon gripped short platinum locks, yanking back Natasha’s hair.

Scowling, Sharon suppressed the information she knew to be true. Tugging even harder, the Ex-Avenger bent backwards painfully, the CIA agent enjoying pressing her naked body against that glorious curvaceous form before holding her threat aloft:

“Remember this old thing??”

Seeing the offending vibrator, Natasha bit her lip: just as Sharon turned it on.

Buzzing in her hand, Sharon, moved the phallus over smooth skin, reverberations giving the Ex-Avenger goosebumps.

Sliding downward Sharon ran it past Natasha’s navel, skimming over her knickers before disappearing between tense thighs.

Feeling that delicious pressure descend between her legs, Natasha concentrated hard on not reacting to the incessant vibrations that began to course through her nethers.

Lightly pressed against her pussy, Sharon ran the shaking tip round and around Natasha’s clothed slit, drawing shuddering breaths from the Ex-Avenger as she wound the woman up.

Quivering in Sharon’s arm, Natasha held her stance, eyes watering as her cruel tormentor increased the pressure, running the plastic shaft back and forth between her legs till she could hide her ecstasy no longer:

“Nnnngh…”

Moaning weakly, Natasha felt her hips begin to gyrate, unconsciously grinding her pussy against the teasing shaft, Sharon playing her like a violin.

Enjoying each moan, each flex against her abdomen, Sharon smiled darkly, holding the length of her toy against Natasha’s increasingly hot core:

"Ex-Soviet, Ex-SHIELD, Ex-Avenger. The trifecta, triple X!" Sharon laughed: “You were made to be a whore!!” 

The tip disappearing into Natasha, simultaneously the shaft rubbed against hard clit, sending throbbing heat through her tingling core:

“Ahhhh! Ugggh! Ugh!!”

Unable to resist any longer, Natasha groaned, the chain of her cufflinks rattling as she bucked in Sharon's arms.

Waiting until the Black Widow was on the verge of a major orgasm, finally Sharon relented, reducing the pressure on the other woman’s cunt, Natasha crying out in frustration. Repeatedly drawing the Ex-Avenger in with her talented stimulations, soon Natasha was left weeping in utter desperation, sagging in the CIA agent’s tight grip.

Shoving Natasha forward, the platinum blonde fell face first onto the bed, arms still pinned behind her back. Winded, Natasha gasped for breath, her face buried in silken sheets as her tormentor took advantage:

“Admit that you were lying and I’ll give you a reward for your honesty!” Sharon spat spitefully, running a hand up Natasha’s back till she could squeeze the woman’s elevated rump:

“Lie to me again, and I’ll punish you.”

Groaning deeply Natasha squeezed her eyes shut; ultimately the only lie would be to tell Sharon what she wanted to hear. But more than that, for once she wanted not to give in; even if that meant suffering this delusional girl’s wrath:

“Mmm… If your Aunt had been in my position that day-Ugh! Unnh… S-she wouldn't have been soft on you. Not like I was!”

Eyes glistening, Sharon glared down at the other woman, considering what she had learned; So the rumours had been true, Aunt Peggy was the reason behind all of this: the slut at the heart of SHIELD. 

For a moment Sharon was torn; her Aunt's legacy In doubt. But Peggy Cater hadn’t been a victim, not like Natasha, she had been empowered, just like Sharon was now! Not some sub, but a top whom had used her strengths to take control: Just like Sharon would now:

“Oh yeah?”

Tugging away Natasha’s knickers, Sharon traced her fingers over the twin swells of the Ex-Avenger’s magnificent ass, still rising up to meet her:

“I’m really, really going to enjoy this…”

Sliding the vibrator up the inside of Natasha’s thigh, the spy hissed as it once again connected with her swollen pussy, this time delving between wet lips:

“I am not inferior to Aunt Peggy! Or you or Hill!!” Sharon yelled insistently before murmuring to herself: “I can follow in her footsteps...”

Pressing the vibrator up into Natasha’s crotch, Sharon watched lustfully as the Black Widow undulated in place, all the while dousing the phallus in the blonde’s red hot juices. Busy lips vibrating around the unyielding shaft, her cream dripped over the hard plastic surface.

“Say it!”

“Ugh! Uggh! Ummmm…”

Natasha shook her head, moaning desperately in response as she was cruelly masturbated by the delusional CIA agent:

“H-Hill replaced Peggy-UGH! buh-but you failed our test! Mmmmm… And you’re not even half the woman she was!”

Pulling away the vibrator, Sharon scowled as the mewling Ex-Avenger shuddered before her. Filled with impotent rage, the beautiful blonde leant over the infamous bottom, growling into her ear:

“I’m gonna shove this so far up your ass you’ll taste it in your throat! When I’m done you’ll have to shit this thing out!”

Gripping the toy, Sharon tugged apart Natasha’s poised ass cheeks. Refusing to wait any longer, Sharon pressed the bulbous head against the platinum blonde’s anus:

Natasha bit her lip, struggling to resist as her well used behind swallowed the smooth device, groaning as she was filled once more; had she wanted this? Invited this?? Closing her eyes, Natasha gave in to the dull vibrations coursing through her bowels: each wave tingling her deepest and most depraved nerves.  
   
Sharon watched in genuine amazement as the same dildo she had once struggled to take in her own behind disappeared into Natasha's rectum with ease. For all the rumours she’d heard, nothing was quite like watching the Ex-Avenger take a cock in her ass, years of training and flexibility allowing her body to deal with stretching and internal pressure that would make most women faint. But not the Black Widow; for her it was the most natural state, ass practically sucking her toy inside.

Almost unconsciously flipping the vibrator to its maximum setting, Sharon gasped in delight as the increased power caused distinct ripples to form across those swollen white cheeks, spreading outwards. Perfectly rounded globes undulating uncontrollably, Natasha’s sumptuous flesh jiggled hypnotically before the blonde’s captivated eyes. But giving the Black Widow what she so obviously wanted was not the plan:

Whining as the vibrator was withdrawn, Natasha held still, waiting for another pump that never came. Frozen for what felt like minutes, the tip of the phallus tingling her backdoor, Natasha realised it would never come; Sharon was teasing her, holding the vibrator just out of reach. Once again they were at an impasse.

"Come on Romanoff... You know you want it."

Eyes moistening, Natasha rose silently, lifting her head from the mattress to balance on her knees.

Smiling wickedly, Sharon watched as the once proud Avenger did the unthinkable, shifting back on her haunches to spear herself onto the erect toy. Waiting until the Black Widow had fed the vibrator back into her own hungry ass, Sharon finally responded:

“After all this time you still can't bring yourself to believe it can you?!” the blonde laughed, finally working the toy back and forth with her arm as she mocked the trussed-up spy: “You're not on some secret mission! You’re just a horny bitch she sells to the highest bidder!!”

Twisting the shaft in place, Sharon felt a little redundant, her cruelty barely affecting Natasha’s well-trained sphincter. Of course she had known she couldn’t ruin Natasha’s ass; more powerful women had tried. But if she could ruin the Ex-Avenger’s spirit… 

Struggling to balance on her knees, Natasha had no choice but to push back against the vibrator just to stay upright; at least that was how she rationalised yet another submission.

Attempting to up the pressure, her left hand disappeared between Natasha’s thighs, strumming her sopping pussy:

“Does it keep you up at night?!” Sharon spat, pumping the vibrator over and over: “Knowing half the world wants a slice of this big fat ass!?” 

While her body took the invasion with relative ease, the implications of Sharon’s words hit Natasha like a train:

She was supposed to be a hero! But what kind of woman, an Avenger, would yearn for this kind of treatment?? More then that, got off on being fucked like a cheap slut?? Even while Natasha’s mind turned somersaults, her submissive body absorbed every harsh pump; her ass sucking on the thick wet shaft like it was a mere lollypop. 

Vision blurring, tears rolled down Natasha’s cheeks, the toll of this realisation too much to bear. She needed a climax:  
   
“PLEASE! UGH! Awww! AGENT CARTER!!”

Sharon grinned in delight; this was her Victory! The Black Widow, the woman that had fucked her, failed her and cast her aside, was now on her knees giving up her ass! This was the revenge she had waited for all this time: Sharon was now one of a select few worthy to fuck what was quite possibly the best behind on the planet! But that still wasn’t enough; she wanted Natasha to remember this:

“Is this what you want bitch?!?” Sharon yelled, corkscrewing the toy deeper into Natasha’s anus, each twist churning her insides.

Natasha nodded desperately, eyes screwed shut as the orgasm she so desperately wished she didn’t want grew inexplicably inside her belly, ready to erupt:

Satisfied, Sharon smiled wickedly:

“THEN TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALL!!”

Pressing forward with the vibrator, Sharon let go of the hilt, the round plastic end protruding out of the Ex-Avenger’s undulating ass. Lining up the flat of her palm, Sharon punched forward, watching with contemptuous glee as the toy shot inside; disappearing between those fat white cheeks before ricocheting into her forbidden depths.

Eyes bulging, Natasha howled as the force of the penetration coupled with those incessant vibrations sent her flying forward, pain and pleasure frying her rational mind and leaving her a drooling mess. With no hands to catch her fall, Natasha collapsed against the bed, spasming like she was having a seizure. Flexing in place, the cuff’s rattle as she orgasmed hard.

Ass having swallowed the entire toy, Natasha rolled onto her back, staring up at her tormentor in horror, mouth open in a silent scream as she climaxed, waves of intense, lustful heat rolling through her again and again:

Leaning over the quivering Ex-Avenger, Sharon smiled darkly, whispering into the platinum blonde’s ear:

“Now we’re even.”

 

….

 

Some time later Natasha fell out of the messy bed. For hours she had writhed while Agent 13 had watched, orgasm after orgasm washing over her until the Black Widow could cum no more.

Nestling against her pillows, the vindictive CIA agent grinned, watching the troubled Ex-Avenger tug on her underwear: mission accomplished.

Clipping the luxurious lingerie in place, Natasha slipped the strapless bra up her waist, holstering her assets before half-heartedly attempting to fix her mussed blonde locks. Hands shaking she gave in, tugging at the hem of her twisted knickers.

Bending over to tug up a stocking, Natasha moaned, a dull vibration throbbing up from her impacted colon.

Seeing the blonde flinch, Sharon leant forward in her tangled sheets, smiling even wider:

“Still think I’m weak?”

Twisting to face the bed, Natasha couldn’t meet the girl’s smug eyes:

“W-what do you know?"

Reaching over to her nightstand, Sharon lit a cigarette, all too happy to indulge after her petty victory:

“Nothing.”

Eyes widening, Natasha finally met the CIA agent’s gaze, gasping in exasperation:

“Then why did I just have sex with you?!”

Sharon giggled: "Cos I wanted to fuck that famous ass before its too late!"

Scowling, Natasha threw down the open handcuffs in disgust.

Sharon smiled; of course she had known the Black Widow could escape. That was what made this Victory even more delicious; knowing Natasha had submitted by choice. The once proud Avenger turning away once more, the relaxed blonde watched her ease back into the crumpled gown, the dress shimmering with the vibrations that coursed through the woman's belly:

“Bobbi Morse.”

Natasha paused at the door, leaning heavily on the frame:

“What about her?”

“She’s alive. And on Earth.”

“So that’s why the rainbow bridge opened…” Natasha murmured.

Exhaling a cloud of smoke, Sharon responded dryly: 

“I’m guessing you have more ‘history’ with the Mockingbird? Am I right??”

Natasha didn’t answer, lost in thought:

“Well she’s looking for you. When was the last time you saw her?”

“Not since her op back fired. Not since… she was abducted.”

“Unlucky girl.”

Limping back through the doorway Natasha grumbled:

“Tell me about it.”

…

Hours later Natasha was alone in her dark dingy Edinburgh, the formerly glamorous woman in quite a sorry state:

Sitting naked on the toilet, the Ex-Avenger rocked silently, her brow creasing as another cramp shot through her gurgling belly.

This was what the women she slept with didn’t see, the truth behind every unofficial sexual espionage assignment; their were always consequences.

Pressing her full cheeks against the seat, Natasha groaned huskily, brushing away the wavy blonde locks around her face, the bulge in her abdomen audibly vibrating as the woman suppressed another orgasm, one of countless she’d had since Agent 13 had purposefully lodged it there over 12 hours ago.

Curling her toes, Natasha bent over double, a sheen of sweat glistening on her pearlescent skin. Gritting her teeth, the Ex-Avenger fought to expel the unwanted intruder. Squeezing her abdomen with all her might and arching her back, the platinum blonde scowled, trembling with the effort: Yet the vibrator in her bowels refused to budge.

Instead of relenting however, Natasha somehow pushed even harder; Gut rolling as the pole lodged in her rectum crept infinitesimally outwards, the vibrator slowly emerged.

“Hnnnng! Unnnghhh!” 

Natasha grunted, hugging her belly as she pushed out another two inches. Arms and legs shaking violently, sweat dripped between her perfect breasts.

Inhaling one final time, Natasha tensed her abdomen with all her might, clenching her teeth:

Beneath her there was a dull splash.

Gasping in relief, Natasha slumped against the lavatory, running shaky hands through her short blonde locks, insides throbbing even after the buzzing had stopped.

Hearing a quiet rustling from the other room, Natasha froze; suddenly brought back to reality. 

training instantly kicked in, Natasha crouched low. Opening the door a crack, she peered out, surveying the dark room beyond. Confident it was empty, the Black Widow slipped silently out into the open living space, retrieving her gun from the floor as she stealthily crossed over to her bedroom.

Cocking the pistol in her hand, Natasha reached the door, ready to fight.

Bursting into the room, she was shocked by what she found:

“Hey Nat.”

Looking up at her from the bed, Ex-Agent Bobbi Morse gave her a wry smile:

"You always greet visitors naked?"

Blinking, Natasha kept the gun levelled at her intruder; so Carter had been right:

"I've been expecting you." Natasha responded nonchalantly, moving closer to her target.

Ignoring her suspicious ex-colleague, Sharon picked through the open attaché case on the bed, examining its contents as the Black Widow looked on.

Even by Natasha's current standards, Bobbi looked tired; dressed as if she'd been on the run; clad entirely in black, her leather jacket and pants stressed and torn from overuse. Confident attitude aside, the woman was a shadow of her former smug self. Remembering the Ex-Agent had been missing for over a year, Natasha decided to cut the bullshit:

"She still has you??"

Bobbi shook her head slowly.

"My Lady... Sif, she me go, when she was done with me."

Finally lowering her weapon, Natasha spoke quietly.

"Bobbi, I’m so sorry-"

“-Don’t be. It was my own fault."

Glancing out of her window, Natasha remembered the effect the Asgardian had had on the two women, her power captivating and brutal in equal measure. Watching rain slide down the cold dark glass, Natasha scanned the black sky for lightning whilst asking her next question:

"Where is your.. Lady now?"

"A long, long way away."

Feeling a little self conscious, still naked in front of an old friend, Natasha crossed her arms, awkwardly covering her full chest. Ultimately it was nothing Bobbi hadn't seen before and touched before:

"We thought there was another alien incursion. Then when I heard you were back... I assumed Sif was here to finish the job."

Barely aware of the other woman, Bobbi flicked through the assortment of kinky devices Natasha kept in the case, seemingly entranced by what she was doing. In spite of herself, Natasha felt a pang of sympathy, recognising the telltale signs of submission. After all, the Mockingbird had been MIA for a long time and Natasha had barely survived one night with the dominant Goddess: Lady Sif had broken the Mockingbird.

Clearing her threat, Bobbi finally replied:

"Things are getting pretty bad on Asgard."

Reaching over to comfort the blonde, Natasha was surprised when Bobbi pulled away. Feeling vulnerable, she quickly turned back to the case on the bed, speaking quickly:

"I used to have a kit exactly like this one; all of Hill's Sexual Espionage agents did."

Natasha blinked; she'd always preferred to ignore the existence of the others. Up until last night at the container yard, Bobbi had been the only spy she knew Maria had trained in their... special skillset.

Turning over a large black buttplug, Bobbi absentmindedly read the inscription:

‘Property of SHIELD’

Stepping closer to the burnt-out Ex-Agent, Natasha spoke softly, wary of the other woman: Operatives that came back from years undercover or capture tended to snap. She might appear fragile, but the Mockingbird was still potentially lethal:

"Bob, you need to come in. Talk to a Doctor, get therapy.”

Eyes hardening, Bobbi growled back at her:

"You were her favourite you know, even then."

"Lets just go-"

“-Where Nat?! We're not spies anymore remember?! There is no higher authority!"

"Talk to Maria-“

"So she can what? Indoctrinate me??"

"That's, that's not-"

"-Oh come on Nat! I've been a slave on Asgard for years, my Lady's own personal fuck bunny, and even I'm not that delusional!"

Natasha bit her lip, gripping the cold steel of her gun as she repressed the need to defend her superior. Unsure how to respond, Natasha stood silently as her bitter counterpart continued:

"-she set me up you know."

"What?"

"Hill. She gave me to my Lady as an offering. She sold me out."

Clenching her jaw, Natasha felt heat rising in her chest:

"No, you made mistakes, got sloppy."

Bobbi shook hear head, chuckling coldly:

"She'll do the same to you some day, if she hasn't already."

Twisting away from the other ex-Agent, Natasha swallowed, watching the rain outside batter her apartment as she responded apprehensively:

"What do you mean?"

"I heard about that business with Thanos' daughters, it was the talk of the fucking galaxy!" Bobbi explained dryly: "The 'Perfect' redhead whore from Midgard fucked by the two baddest bitches this side of the Milky Way. Sounded pretty intense."

Vividly remembering her own alien abduction, Natasha's fingers instinctively brushed the brand they had left behind, the dark concentric markings still etched over her left butt cheek.

Standing up behind the confused blonde, Bobbi circled the naked woman, making her accusation clear as she shook the box of toys:

"Who do you think told them where to find you??"

Turning on the intruder, Natasha snapped, yelling back at her former colleague:

"You're lying!"

Bobbi rolled her eyes:

"Come on Natasha you know it's true. Hill traded you!"

Angry, Natasha struck the attache case from the taller woman’s hands, kinky sex toys spilling over the floor.

"What do you want Morse?! You're free now right? Why come here??"

Lowering her head, Bobbi relented, defiance fading. Stepping around the resentful blonde, she limped ever so slightly. Seeing her awkward gait, Natasha followed her around the room, the EX-SHIELD agent leaning heavily against a wall as she responded:

"I-I need your help. I-Lady Sif, she left me a… parting gift.”

Moving in front of the bed, Bobbi grasped her pants, unfastening them quickly:

“What are you doing?” Natasha asked incredulously.

Glancing back at her, Natasha saw genuine vulnerability in the Mockingbird’s eyes, the once powerful blonde reduced to a pleading stare:

"Its, Its better I show you. Just… don’t freak out.”

Nodding reluctantly, Natasha threw her gun down on the bed as Bobbi removed her jacket, turning away from her old friend as she prepared for this latest indignity.

Watching her unfastening skintight leather, Natasha stood silently as Bobbi tugged the fabric over her round behind, the Mockingbird's ass revealed:

Wearing a simple black thong, the light, lacy garment left her ample cheeks on display: exposing the angry red lines criss-crossing her pale flesh. Bobbi's butt had been whipped repeatedly, the sore-looking marks a permanent reminder of her Asgardian subjugation.

"Bobbi..." Natasha murmured, stepping closer to examine Sif's handiwork.

"You think that's fucked up?" Bobbi laughed hollowly: "That's nothing! You want to know the really fucked up thing?? I enjoyed every second! I enjoyed giving up my job, my husband, my planet! Letting her ruin my ass! And worse?? I miss her!!"

Leaning forward surreptitiously, Natasha examined Bobbi, taking the Mockingbird’s firm cheeks in her hands. Running her fingers over her battered ass, Natasha felt the red welts against her skin. Tracing each harsh line, the Ex-Avenger could literally feel her friend’s pain.

Tensing at first, Bobbi froze as her bottom was lightly touched, having grown accustomed to much crueller treatment. Natasha instead gently massaging her sore behind, Bobbi finally relaxed into the Black Widow's tender grasp.

"I might know a Doctor who could-"

"-its not that. Those are just skin deep. Its, its…"

Tugging down her thong, Bobbi bent low over Natasha's bed, peeling apart her cheeks to present herself fully to her former colleague. Spotting the protruding hoop, the platinum blonde blinked in disbelief:

"Ohhh…”

"I-I can’t get them out on my own."

"How long-"

"-Too long," Bobbi croaked: "Wayyy too long…”

Crouching behind her stricken friend, Natasha tapped the handle cautiously, the small knob protruding from between the two plump swells of Bobbi's damaged butt. Tugging experimentally on the decorated metalwork, Bobbi visibly winced, finger nails digging into her scarred cheeks:

“Bob this looks pretty intense. Are you sure you don’t want me to get a Doctor?”

“No,” Bobbi replied shortly: “I don't want anyone else: You were there when Sif made me into her bitch. I-I need it to be you."

Natasha shook her head; even by her standards, this was screwed up. Only guilt kept her routed to the spot.

Holding onto Bobbi’s ass, Natasha pressed against her former colleague, squeezing damaged flesh as she pulled once again:

With some effort, Natasha felt the tool begin to shift. Sphincter stretching, a single large bead began to emerge.

Eyes widening in amazement, Natasha watched as the metal orb, about the size of a golf ball, slurped free of the confines of Bobbi's butt, the blonde whimpering as it came loose with a wet pop.

"You were walking around with these things inside of you?!" Natasha asked incredulously, the golden ball glinting mysteriously in the dim light, dangling from a silver strand that disappeared into her former colleague's ruined ass.

Biting her lip, Bobbi nodded silently, suppressing her shame as she steeled herself for what was coming next:

Tugging harder, Natasha gawped in amazement as another, larger bead plopped out.

"Unngh!" Screwing her eyes shut, Bobbi groaned deeply, feeling the long chain ratchet inside her as it slowly unspooled.

"Bob, you need to relax, you’re gripping these things like a vice!”

"You try it!" Bobbi snapped, trying to hold herself together in spite of the string of heavy probes lodged deep in her colon.

Relenting however, she spread her long legs wide, the flexible Ex-SHIELD Agent sinking low against the bed, prying her beaten cheeks apart with her fingers to give her old rival access to her inner most depths.

Equally curious and appalled, Natasha reached between those ruined globes to tug another huge bearing free, the chain rattling as a third slid out, mercilessly stretching her sphincter as it bounced free.

Warmth radiating from the weird orbs, Natasha felt a strange heat she couldn't explain. Was this twisted display turning her on?? Sweating, Natasha released the chain momentarily, wiping her forehead. That was her first mistake:

Beginning to glow, she watched in amazement as one by one, the beads sank back into Bobbi's butt, the blonde gasping as she was filled up once more:

“Argh!”

"What the hell??"

Panting, Bobbi shuddered, eyes watering as one by one the beads corkscrewed back into her ruptured colon. Gasping for breath, Bobbi bit back tears, responding in a horse croak:

"They, they’re magic, or cursed or shit I don't know! Just get them out of me!"

Seeing the eery golden light glowing between Bobbi's cheeks, Natasha suppressed her disbelief; Even by Earth standards, Asgard was into some kinky games! Reaching for the handle she tried once again.

Grimacing as each heavy metal orb emerged, Natasha found the balls hot to the touch as they gradually slurped free. Seeing each large bead being sucked through Bobbi's wide anal orifice, Natasha couldn't help but wonder if her own asshole could absorb such harsh unyielding treatment, The Mockingbird literally being stretched from the inside out. How long had they been up there??

Pulling the ball bearings free, with each sharp tug Bobbi winced and whimpered, each concurrent bead glowing brighter as they emerged from the depths of her throbbing rectum.

“Ugh!”

Fingers brushing a shimmering bead, Natasha gasped, feeling a tingling, joyous sensation rush throughout her body. Shivering with lust, Natasha flinched, releasing the phantom thread as she experienced a mini climax:

Instantly the beads were sucked back inside, Bobbi howling in horror, body shuddering as the heavy balls pounded her over and over, rushing back into her butthole like a train entering a tunnel, the shock reverberating through her tortured frame. Pulsating through her the blonde felt the same insufferable heat that had surprised Natasha; the bitter irony of this insane torture firing pleasure through her crazed consciousness.

"What are these things?!" Natasha gasped, backing away from Bobbi's asshole like she'd just gotten burned.

"Please Nat!" Bobbi gasped desperately, turning to face her former colleague once more: "I'm in agony here! Its been days, no rest, horny all the time! I-I can't even…” 

Pausing, Bobbi felt the full indignity of her situation wash over her, tears rolling down her cheeks:

“Please! Just get them out of me! You must know what its like to be humiliated like this!?"

Natasha bit her lip, so that was Lady Sif's final joke: Removing the beads intensified their intoxicating sensations, not just for Bobbi, but for Natasha too; for every ball squeezed out of the Mockingbird, an orgasm would be squeezed out of the Black Widow. The platinum blonde grimaced; somewhere way out in space, there was a Goddess laughing down at them: Never had the title of 'Ass Guardian' been more appropriate. 

But Natasha knew she couldn't leave Bobbi like this; inspite of all her flaws, the Mockingbird had been a good agent once and through her actions had spared Natasha years of cruel subjugation; she owed Bobbi. But even more than that, Natasha could empathise with the whimpering blonde, remembering Sharon’s parting gift; nobody knew better what Bobbi was going through:

“Just turn around..."

Nodding weakly, Bobbi rolled back onto her stomach, feeling the beads twisting inside her as she arched her back and tugged apart her cheeks; once more opening herself up to the Black Widow. Kneeling behind her friend’s ass, Natasha steeled her resolve, reaching forward determinedly:

Pulling out the first orbs hand over fist, Natasha ignored the greasy build up on each dark bead, trying hard not to think about where they had been as she wiped a hand on the bed.

Utterly humiliated, Bobbi groaned, feeling intense relief as each hard ball popped free, the sensation indescribable as her packed colon was finally evacuated, the long string of beads pouring out as her slim abdomen rumbled.

Amazed at the seemingly endless string of pearls emerging from Bobbi's anus like a magic trick, Natasha ignored the ecstatic urges that intensified with every one, nerve endings on fire, nipples red hot points, magical ecstasy stirring deep within her own loins. Focusing on helping her former colleague, Natasha suppressed the incessant heat, sweating profusely.

“Mmmm…”

Biting her lip to quiet her own desperate moans, Natasha moved the slippery balls between her fingers, feeling increased resistance from each individual bead; the metal swelling in her hands: Sif wasn't giving up without a fight. 

Clinging onto the string, Natasha's arms tensed, the physical effort of both removing the magical beads and suppressing the pleasure that saturated them becoming increasingly hard to bear. Soon losing count, Natasha screwed her eyes shut, the Black Widow feeling a sudden inexplicable rush as another small orgasm rippled through her:

“Uh, Unggh!”

"Ahhh!"

Losing her concentration momentarily, the beads slipped between her fingers, Natasha cursing as again several were sucked back into the Mockingbird:

“Ohhh Shit!! ARRGH!”

Bobbi screamed as she was inundated once more, mascara blurring as tears rolled down her cheeks, belly heaving as she was stuffed once more, the row of heavy metal bearings thudding into her backhole before corkscrewing deep into her forbidden depths.

Catching the long chain, Natasha stopped the phantom device from tearing into her friend, pushing back against Bobbi's ruined ass as she recovered her own stance.

Taking several calming deep breaths, Natasha braced against the bed. Twisting the strand around her arm, the platinum blonde pulled with all her might:

Leaning backwards away from Bobbi, Natasha slowly extracted the anal beads. Apparently sensing her renewed efforts, magical ecstasy rolled off the balls in heavy waves, both women groaning under the pressure as they slowly came apart, linked only by pleasure and the golden chain.

Pussy throbbing with each ball that come free, Natasha moaned wantonly, feeling her own cream drip down her leg as she fought the magical sex toy in an anal tug of war.

Gripping the bed frame, all Bobbi could do was writhe against the beads, her sphincter spasming as she was gradually emptied, depraved friction overpowering her every breath.

Heaving against each other, the women screamed as the balls lit up the room, magical lust saturating their heaving bodies as full orgasms rippling between the two Ex-SHIELD agents:

“AHHHHHHHH!!”

Yelling in unison, the Black Widow and the Mockingbird came simultaneously:

The final beads bursting free, Bobbi fell forward as Natasha collapsed away, beads scattering across the room as the chain was finally broken. Letting go, they didn't just see stars as they climaxed—they saw their whole universe.

Gasping for breath as they came down from their joint climaxes, both lay where they had fallen, twitching in the aftershock.

Eventually sitting up, Natasha finally faced her fear; the submissive slut’s ruined asshole staring back at her:

Bobbi's butt was ruined. Staring at her flexing useless crater, left gaping and useless by the Asgardian Goddess, Natasha swallowed hard, seeing deep into the dirty blonde’s hidden depths. Was that her future? Used up and tossed aside??

Remembering where she was, Bobbi hurriedly wiped her face, feeling utterly vulnerable; her asshole empty for the first time in months. Tugging up her leather pants, she wriggled the tight black garment back over her sore behind. Some scars would never heal. But at least now she had closure:

“Thank you.”

Natasha nodded wordlessly. 

Rushing for the exit, Bobbi paused in the doorway, turning to her former colleague:

"Something's coming Nat. Something big this time. Something the Avengers can’t fight, and you can’t fuck."

"What do I do?" Natasha asked honestly, staring back at her shadow. Bobbi just shrugged:

"Well, I hope for your sake you can make piece with this shit before then. Don’t end up like me.”

Stepping backwards into the darkness, the Mockingbird disappeared, the golden balls around them fading as she left.

 

….

 

"Rough day baby??” 

“You have no idea,” Natasha murmured, refusing to open her eyes as her lover climbed into the messy bed.

Feeling the mattress shift, the brunette crawled on top of her, lips brushing over her naked skin.

"You know this relationship is dangerous, right?"

"For whom?? We’re not even Ah-vengers anymore."

Hands running lovingly over her glorious curves, Natasha grudgingly relaxed into their sensuous embrace; so comforting after everything that had happened; but emotions would only complicate matters.

"-Mommy not letting you out??"

Frowning, Natasha finally opened her eyes:

"I’m in your head, remember?" Wanda explained, the beautiful Maximoff girl grinning down at the Ex-Avenger.

"Then you know why-"

“-Kiss me.”

Hesitant, Natasha slowly leant upward, capturing Wanda dark red lips in a deep, sensuous kiss. Enjoying their embrace, Natasha fell back against her pillow, allowing her lover’s sweet mouth to overpower her own. Finally pulling away, Wanda spoke up once more:

"I will deal with Hill."

Natasha smiled sadly:

"I'm not sure thats a good idea…"

"Well I don’t like sharing.”

Feeling a teasing finger run up her thigh Natasha shifted uncomfortably as the brunette’s hand settled in her ass crack.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked, genuine sympathy overtaking the young girl’s insatiable lust.

“Like you said, rough day…”

Closing her eyes, the Scarlett Witch searched her lover’s mind, feeling the confusion and pain emanating from Natasha’s soul. Relenting, Wanda climbed beneath the covers, the brunette spooning up against her voluptuous body. 

Holding her close, again Natasha genuinely appreciated this strange girl she had found herself with; there weren’t many people that could resist the urge to fuck the Black Widow. 

Behind her Wanda frowned; seeing platinum blonde locks glinting in the darkness:

Reaching over, Wanda ran her hand through Natasha’s hair, twirling her fingers through wavy blonde strands. Changing colour between her long fingers, Wanda smiled as the Black Widow’s iconic red hair was restored:

Maria Hill might own Natasha’s body. But the fight for her soul was just beginning.


End file.
